Feromonas de Dragón
by Ryu - the dark dragon
Summary: El título lo dice todo... ¿Qué será de Natsu cuando el deseo nuble su mente? Lucy lo comprobará de primera mano, siendo el objeto y sustento de sus más intimas fantasías. Sin nada mas que decir pasen y lean, espero sea de su agrado.


**Feromonas de Dragón**

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y no tienen nada que ver conmigo, salvo que me gustan mucho… Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, nada más que por diversión.

Warning: Aquellos que no toleren o les agrade las situaciones sexuales absténganse de leer esta historia, ya que contiene lemon.

Era una noche tranquila de un verano especialmente caluroso cuando se vio especialmente sumergido en sus pensamientos… Y es que ¿Qué hacía a esa hora de la madrugada mirando por su ventana? ¿Qué era lo que turbaba tan profundamente sus pensamientos cuando la observaba dormir tan plácidamente? La rubia en cuestión, dormitaba profundamente en su espaciosa cama, su blanca piel brillaba con la luz de luna que entraba por la ventaba, casi en una invitación silenciosa a tocarla y fue en ese momento cuando decidió que necesitaba acercarse, que tal vez su mente se despejaría de esa extraña neblina que sentía en su cabeza y le impedía razonar cuando ella estaba cerca. Se adentró silenciosamente y se acercó todo lo que cabía a ella. De pronto la rubia se movió para darle la espalda y con sus manos en un acto inconsciente despejo las mantas que la cubrían dejando ver a su inesperado invitado, que sólo traía unas braguitas diminutas y una camiseta de tirantes por pijama, y es que este intruso generaba tal ola de calor que de solo acercarse podía sentir como lo irradiaba su cuerpo, su respiración era como vapor ardiente que rozaba su piel y el ver una mayor extensión de la misma no ayudaba mucho a las confusas sensaciones que tenía y que guardaban tan íntima relación con el calor de su cuerpo.

Con un demonio – Maldijo mentalmente, mientras tomaba distancia de la chica a la vez que se pasaba una mano entre sus rosados cabellos en gesto de desesperación.

No entendía lo que pasaba, pero sentía como si quisiera devorarla con la mirada, tocarla hasta saciarse del tacto de su piel, besarla hasta perder la respiración. No, nada sería suficiente y es que se sentía arder por dentro hasta que el calor le era insoportable incluso a él.

¿En qué momento? – Se preguntó a sí mismo, sin emitir sonido - ¿En qué momento empezó a desearla tanto, que sentía que desfacellecía sólo por tocarla?

El sentirla tan cerca no contribuía en nada a aclarar su mente, pero desde un principio supo que eso sucedería, aun así necesitaba acercarse, necesitaba acecharla como lo venía haciendo desde hace meses, salvo que esta vez fue la única en que se atrevió a pasar. Una cosa era esperarla y dormir en su cama cuando no estaba, pero observarla mientras dormía trascendía incluso sus propias ideas de moral, por muy escasa que esta fuera. Sus hermosas facciones se turbaron ligeramente como en un esbozo de mal sueño, tal vez fuera el calor, pero no podía evitarlo, necesitaba tanto estar cerca de ella, que sentía que su cuerpo le dolía, no pudo dejar de observarla mientras se acomodaba dormida en su cama, desde su cabellera rubia extendida entre sus almohadas envolviendo su hermoso rostro angelical, pasando por sus generosos y turgentes senos que le invitaban a tocarlos, su plano vientre, sus amplias caderas y sus hermosas y estilizadas piernas. Era casi un castigo, todo su ser ardía en llamas, cada uno de sus músculos en dolorosa tensión, conteniendo la necesidad tan profunda de tocarla, que sus nudillos lucían blancos en sus empuñadas manos. Sentía deseos de besarla, pero no se atrevería… o sí, su cuerpo se movió en contra de su razón y se acercó y acechó al de la durmiente en su cama, su rostro a milímetros de su más profundo deseo, sus rosados, jugosos, generosos labios, estaban hechos para ser besados ¿Podría contenerse? El calor de su cuerpo pareció aumentar un par de grados, el vapor escapaba de cada poro en su piel, y es que ardía por ella, la necesitaba más de lo que necesitaba respirar y se sentía al borde de la locura, más en tan comprometedora situación, él a gatas sobre ella, su pecho tan cercano al suyo, sus labios tan cercanos a los de ella. Las migajas de razón que aún conservaba le permitían mantener la escasa distancia que tenía de su cuerpo, pero estaba seguro de que hundirse en lo más profundo de su intimidad debía ser el mismísimo cielo, pero no podía permitírselo ¿Con que justificación? Mas el cuerpo quiere lo que la razón no entiende… ¿O era el corazón? Qué diablos importaba, lo único que sabía es que la deseaba con todo su ser, que la deseaba eternamente suya y de nadie más, y su boca no pudo evitar, contra cualquier esbozo de sentido común, acercarse a la de ella y apenas rozar sus labios, no, nunca sería suficiente… Debía detenerse, debía alejarse antes de perder la última maldita gota de autocontrol… Tarde, demasiado tarde.

No, Natsu – Dijo la durmiente rubia entre sueños, mientras se sujetaba inconscientemente al invasor de rosados cabellos evitando que este emprendiera la retirada.

Fue entonces cuando su autocontrol se fue a la mierda y lo único que quedo fue su cuerpo y ese intenso calor. No podía evitarlo, quería detener el dolor que su necesidad de ella le provocaba y sabiendo que su castigo sería el infierno, se dejó caer. La beso intempestivamente, sintiendo sus labios contra los suyos, lamiéndolos e incitándolos a separase para penetrar su boca con su legua. Se sentía sediento, era como beber agua después de días sin probar una gota. La besó hambriento, como aferrándose al aire para respirar, Dios como es que sabía tan condenadamente bien. Aplastó su cuerpo contra el de ella y pudo sentir cada curva de su ser amoldarse al suyo propio, sus senos contra su pecho desnudo, su intimidad contra su dolorosa erección. Fue entonces cuando ella abrió los ojos, esos ojos chocolates lo miraban con una mezcla entre sorpresa y pánico, sabía perfectamente quien era, esos electrizantes ojos negros eran inconfundibles, sus rosados cabellos rozaban su rostro y sus varoniles facciones estaban tan cerca que apenas podía enfocar la vista en su rostro. Pero no se detuvo, la miró directamente a los ojos y supo que se iría al infierno, pero en este momento nada podría detenerlo y cerró sus ojos para continuar besándola con la misma intensidad, penetrando su boca como deseaba hacer con su cuerpo.

Lucy se sentía excitada y confundida y es que despertar y encontrarse a Natsu besándola apasionadamente como nadie lo había hecho en su vida trascendía cualquier lógica. Podía sentir su atlético cuerpo en contacto íntimamente con el de ella, sus manos aferradas a su rostro y su cintura, no dejaban espacio ni para el aire entre ellos, doblo sus rodillas en un intento por incorporarse en la cama y aferro sus manos en el pecho desnudo del invasor aun indecisa entre alejarlo de sí misma o no, mientras acababan sentados en su cama. Él tomó aire y la miro a los ojos, casi de inmediato descendió su rostro y lo acomodó entre sus firmes y deseables senos, inspiró hondo hasta llenar sus pulmones del maravilloso aroma de su piel, con lo que obligó al rubio objeto de su deseo a curvar la espalda entre sus manos, las que descendieron hasta alcanzar el pliegue inferior de su camiseta y levantarlo hasta descubrir sus senos. Sabía perfectamente que ella no llevaba sujetador, pero comprobarlo en su ardiente mirada lo golpeo con una ola de deseo que no pudo contenerse, besó uno de sus pechos tal y como lo había hecho con sus labios, mientras una de sus manos sujetaba su cintura y la otra probaba el tacto del otro suave y deseable pecho. Su piel entre sus labios sabía a cielo, continuo mordisqueando suavemente su pezón, succionándolo, pero no era suficiente, no, ni remotamente suficiente. Los gemidos de la victima de sus afectos inundaban sus oídos, ni siquiera pareció notar cuando su mano dejo de atender su dolorido y excitado pecho para descender hasta las diminutas braguitas y rozar sus dedos en los labios de su intimidad a través de la tela humedecida por su excitación.

Sus manos se movieron por voluntad propia, ya había perdido totalmente la batalla ante su deseo, sujetaron la cabeza de su amante mientras este se movía para prestar el mismo cuidado a su pecho desatendido, mientras no podía evitar gemir y dejarse hacer como si estuviera más allá de su control y es que lo estaba, ardía en su entrañas, podía sentir el calor que desprendía la piel del hombre de cabellos rosados y deseaba más, lo deseaba tan profundamente que la parecía doloroso, ella misma se retiró la camiseta por sobre la cabeza y se dio cuenta que el tampoco traía la suya puesta, entre gemidos logro ver que esta estuvo siempre en el suelo junta a la cama, justo al lado de su valiosa bufanda.

Su erección era como el acero, firme y ardiente esperando por ella, levantó sus varoniles manos y tomó el borde superior de las delicadas y sexis braguitas de la mujer de sus sueños y obsesiones y las bajo lentamente hasta descubrir completamente su intimidad, Dios, tan sólo el aroma de su excitación lo volvió loco de deseo, se separó de sus deliciosos senos y observo su intimidad recién descubierta, dejo un reguero de tiernos besos en su vientre, mientras con sus manos la acomodaba en la cama y la ayudaba a estirar sus piernas a su alrededor, continuo delineando un camino de besos en su vientre mientras ella se aferraba a su cabello y él tomaba sus braguitas y se las quitaba, arrojándolas a algún lugar impreciso en la habitación. Las rodillas de Lucy estaban flexionadas a ambos lados de la cabeza de Natsu, dándole una perfecta visión de los labios de su vagina, él los abrió con sus dedos mientras acercaba su boca y lamía, al principio con delicadeza, para después profundizar su beso con la pasión y la locura que lo poseía.

Podía sentir el intenso placer que le provocaba, hasta la medula de su ser, sus gemidos escapaban entre sus labios y sus manos no dejaban ir de su lugar a la cabeza de su amante, la sensación de alivio estaba cerca, podía sentir la electricidad recorrer su columna desde su trasero hasta la nuca, más, pedía entre gemido y gemido, mientras se avecinaba la explosión de su clímax. Llego al orgasmo en su boca, pero no era ni de lejos suficiente, jadeo tratando de recuperar la respiración mientras él saboreaba su culminación.

No había sabor comparable con aquel, ahora sabía sin lugar a dudas que ella era el aire que respiraba, deliciosa, era la única palabra que venía a su mente. Sentirla alcanzar el placer lo había llevado a él mismo casi al límite, pero había hecho esfuerzos sobrehumanos para contenerse. Ella apenas se recuperaba, pero intentaba incorporarse en la cama tomándose de él que también se sentaba frente a ella. Lo besó tan apasionadamente como lo había hecho con él y se saboreó a sí misma en su boca. Con fuerza empujó su pecho, hasta que logro que se recostara hacía los pies de la cama, sin dejar de besarlo un segundo, mientras se trepaba sobre su cuerpo. Se detuvo para mirarlo con ojos ciegos de deseo como él había hecho y besó su cuello para descender en un camino de besos y lametones hasta el borde de sus pantalones y mientras depositaba un último beso en su vientre, les quitaba el seguro y descubría su erecto y dolorido miembro, a la vez que el objeto de sus caricias, sólo podía deshacerse en gemidos con ello y agarrarse con ambas manos a la cama como si su vida dependiera de ello. Se tomó unos segundos para quitarle la ropa que restaba con la ayuda de su amante, para después prodigarle toda su atención al seductor y delicioso miembro frente a su rostro, al principio sólo le dio un suave lametón, para luego deslizar su lengua desde la punta a la empuñadura y de vuelta, lo volvía loco de deseo, sentía que podría llegar al clímax en cualquier momento y cuando se deslizo la punta de su pene entre los labios hasta abarcarlo completamente, se sintió dolorosamente satisfactorio, ella lamió y succionó como si estuviera hambrienta, hasta robarle el último aliento, su lengua alrededor de su miembro le hacía sentir desfallecer y sus labios presionando y succionando, mientras subía y bajaba por su pene, lo estaban llevando a la cima, tomó sus cabellos con una mano mientras se aferraba a la cama con la otra, no quería que se detuviera por nada del mundo. Y así se sintió desbordar por el clímax de su deseo culminado en su boca y el placer lo recorrió como una descarga eléctrica.

Se levantó para que él pudiera ver como se tragaba su semen y se relamía los labios a continuación, aún seguía duro como una roca, aún deseoso de ella. La tomó por el mentón y la acercó a su rostro para besarla insaciablemente, podía sentir su esencia mezclada con la de él en sus bocas. Su mano descendió sobre su rostro y siguió bajando por su cuerpo para asistirla e instarla a montarse a horcajadas sobre él mientras se apoyaba en su otro brazo manteniéndose inclinado y sin separarse de ella. Dócilmente se dejó hacer, aun se sentía excitada y húmeda. Rozó su entrada con la punta de su pene y lo beso como si de eso dependiera su vida. La excitación podía con ambos y él a su vez se froto contra sus labios vaginales preparándose para entrar, al principio lentamente posicionó la cabeza de su pene y presionó abriéndose paso suavemente en su intimidad, destrozó la barrera de su virginidad tan fácilmente que apenas lo sintió, pero él pudo percibir el leve olor a sangre en el aire. Siempre supo que era el primero y por su vida se juró sería el único, lo mismo que era ella para él. Continuo embistiendo suavemente su vagina, mientras aferraba su trasero con una mano y mantenía la estabilidad de su posición con la otra, sin dejar de besarla por un segundo. Ella se sujetaba a su cuello y comenzaba a mover las caderas, hasta que ambos aumentaron el ritmo levemente, seguros y enviciados en el placer que sentían hasta una velocidad de vértigo, sus corazones latían al unísono, acompasando sus movimientos, llevándolos hasta estar próximos al clímax. Natsu la tomó con ambas manos por las caderas y se impulsó con fuerza en su interior y así con cada embestida, mientras devoraba sus labios con ansia. Pronto el placer los invadió, los recorrió de pies a cabeza en un sacudida electrizante, podía sentir como su orgasmo succionaba su miembro en su interior hasta dejarlo seco, mientras no paraba de embestirla, el grito de su liberación quedo ahogado entre sus labios.

Ambos sabían que era esto lo que más deseaban, pero no estaban tan seguros del otro. Lucy sentía sus pensamientos nublados entre el deseo satisfecho y el agotamiento de un acto tan absorbente y placentero. Mientras que el cansancio impedía a Natsu verse absorto en la culpa del pecado que acababa de cometer. Lucy se abrazó a él y él la envolvió en su cuerpo mientras ambos caían en los brazos de Morfeo.

Y así los encontró la mañana, con sus cuerpos entrelazados, satisfechos e inconscientes. Los rayos del sol se colaron por la ventana y dieron justo en el rostro de un culpable, muy culpable, intruso. La luz lo desoriento temporalmente, pero las imágenes de lo acontecido la noche anterior entraron en su mente y la colmaron. Fue entonces cuando el peso de lo que había hecho lo invadió, demonios ¿En que había estado pensando? En nada, ese era el problema, su cerebro se había apagado… Bien, era culpable y ahora tocaba el castigo. La observo aún durmiente entre sus brazos y el calor invadió su cuerpo como una llamarada… Ahí va otra vez, su autocontrol se apagaba y su piel ardía, sentía el vapor escapar de su cuerpo y allí estaba ella, desprevenida y desprotegida, justo en sus garras. La besó sin esperar a que despertara, poseyó sus labios con hambre mientras abrazaba sus hombros y tomaba su rostro con su mano libre, para permitirse más acceso a su boca y penetrarla con la suya.

Lucy despertó nuevamente con la lengua de Natsu hundida en lo profundo de su boca, jugueteando intensamente con la suya. Fue entonces que sujetándose a la poca consciencia que tenía puso sus manos en su pecho y lo empujo.

¿Qué demonios crees que haces Natsu? – Le grito en la cara tomando distancia de él a la vez que rebuscaba en las mantas para cubrir su desnudez con ellas.

El silencio se dibujó en sus labios, se incorporó y permaneció sentado en la cama, no había nada coherente que pudiera siquiera remotamente justificar lo que había hecho con ella, el seguirla secretamente durante meses, el observarla mientras dormía, él amenazar y/o golpear a todo aquel de género masculino que intentará acercarse con intenciones amorosas, pero no, ella no hablaba de eso, hasta donde sabía sólo había entrado mientras dormía y prácticamente la había violado… Diablos, no tenía escape.

Yo… No sé… No pude… Lo siento – Logró balbucear, mientras descendía la mirada a su propio regazo, arrepentido del daño que pudiera haberle causado, pero no podía sentirse culpable por tocarla, sentir su cuerpo unido al suyo era lo mejor que le había pasado.

¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir en tu defensa? – Bajó el tono de voz mientras pronunciaba estas palabras, ¿Qué significaba? ¿Qué se arrepentía? ¿Qué realmente no había deseado tocarla? Entonces por qué lo hizo, como respuesta sólo obtuvo silencio – Sino tienes nada mejor que decir, vete… Yo… No quiero volver a verte – Sus ojos enrojecieron por las lágrimas contenidas, se levantó de la cama para dirigirse al baño, sin soltar la manta que la cubría, de pronto una mano sujeto la suya y la detuvo.

¡NO! Espera… por favor – No podía dejarla ir, ella lo miró a los ojos – Te necesito… Yo… No sé qué me pasa… Sólo sé… Que no puedo dejarte ir… Te necesito a mi lado – Logró articular por fin sosteniéndole la mirada. Fue entonces cuando ella cayó de rodillas llorando como si no hubiera un mañana.

Me necesitas como necesitas a Gray, como necesitas a Erza, pero no tienes que dormir con ellos para que estén contigo ¿Por qué lo hiciste conmigo? IDIOTA – Exclamó entre sollozos.

No quiero dormir con Erza y menos con Gray, es… Tu piel… Tu olor – Se sonrojó y descendió la mirada nuevamente a su regazo a la vez que soltaba ligeramente el agarre de su mano – Me hace desear… Marcarte… Quiero que seas mía… No me gusta cómo te miran los demás, no quiero que te alejen de mi lado ni que te toquen… Como yo lo hice anoche, eso… Es algo que sólo yo puedo hacer.

¿Y quién te da ese derecho? – Preguntó exaltada mirándolo a la cara - ¿No tengo nada que decir yo al respecto?

No puedo evitarlo, te miró y mi cerebro se apaga. Te necesito a mi lado… siempre – Contestó exaltado mirando su rostro surcado de lágrimas y sintiéndose como el vil bastardo que era – Se mía… Ahora… Siempre – Le preguntó casi ordenándole – Sé que es demasiado tarde, pero se mía… Yo – El enunciado murió en sus labios mientras comprendía la magnitud de lo que hacía.

¿TÚ QUÉ? – Lo instó a continuar con violencia.

Yo… Te amo – Y finalmente se hizo el silencio.

Natsu se levantó de la cama sin importarle su propia desnudez y se sentó en el suelo junto a Lucy, mirando su rostro y las marcas que las lágrimas habían dejado en él, y esperó, la miraba fijamente esperando la respuesta de la que dependía su vida. Por su parte ella estaba totalmente fuera de lugar, su mente desbocada trataba de procesar la información que le había estallado en la cara dejándola totalmente en blanco y no lo lograba.

¿Me amas? – Logró articular, desconcertada.

Si – Contestó él de forma escueta.

¿Cómo lo sabes? – Comenzó a interrogar Lucy en un intento de entender que estaba pasando.

Yo… Te seguía, no puedo dejar de mirarte… Eres hermosa y… Y todos lo saben y te miran como yo te miro y quieren acercarte a ti como yo quiero… Entonces… sólo lo supe, que te quería a mi lado más que a nada.

La miró expectante, ella había dejado de llorar y parecía procesar sus palabras como si no pudiera llegar a una conclusión y su rostro confundido era tan hermoso que no pudo contener su de deseo de tomarlo entre sus manos y acercarlo al suyo para besarlo con suavidad en los labios.

No es justo – Se quejó Lucy - ¿Cómo sabré si te creo si no dejas que me concentre? – Sollozo con suavidad, aun debatiendo, lo que sabía que era cierto.

Lo siento, pero no puedo evitarlo… Sólo créeme, te demostrare que digo la verdad – Le susurró delicadamente en sus labios.

Y fue entonces cuando declaró su rendición absoluta, después de todo tampoco podría enojarse para siempre, ya que ella misma le había dejado hacer y había participado gustosa de ello, sería hipócrita de su parte negar que ella también lo deseaba.

Sabiendo que milagrosamente se había salvado, no pudo evitar aprovechar la ventaja y profundizar el beso que empezaba con su amada, ella correspondió y dejó que tomara sus manos entre las suyas y las abriera para dejar caer la manta en el suelo, luego la ayudo a levantarse y mientras él se sentaba en el borde de la cama, con su manos la guio suavemente para que se sentara a horcajadas sobre su regazo a la vez que ella rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos. Se abrazó a su cuerpo, sentirla pegada a su piel era glorioso, su aroma inundo sus pulmones y se permitió acariciar su espalda y su trasero a manos llenas, mientras apoyaba su rostro en su pecho y escuchaba el latir de su corazón, parecía correr una maratón, igual que el suyo. Inclinó el rostro y se estiró para besarla, hambriento y posesivo, introdujo su lengua entre sus labios y jugueteo con la suya. Su patente erección acarició la intimidad de la rubia y pronto ambos estaban tan excitados que apenas podían respirar. Ella se frotó contra su cuerpo y su miembro erecto, el calor abrasador que irradiaba su piel la invadió, apenas se podían contener, ambos fuera de control. Él la penetró sin miramientos y continúo con profundas embestidas sin hacerse esperar. Ella, tan excitada como él, acompasó el movimiento de sus caderas con las de su amado y se dejó llevar por placer que los llenaba. Se besaron apasionadamente, mientras se acariciaban, sintiendo pronta la liberación de la tensión amorosa entre ambos, el orgasmo los llenó como un estallido, juntos, dejándolos en la cima y reteniéndolos ahí un breve momento. Luego ambos saciados se besaron suavemente, mientras Natsu la ayudaba a recostarse junto a él en la cama, después de todo necesitaban un descanso, se abrazaron tiernamente y procedieron a relajarse en los brazos del otro, hasta quedar profundamente dormidos.

También te amo Natsu – Soltó Lucy quedándose dormida entre sus brazos, mientras Natsu besaba su frente satisfecho y se dormía junto a ella.

Mientras tanto un gato azul alado, sobrevolaba el camino hacia casa de Lucy. Cuando había despertado esa mañana no había rastro de Natsu por ningún lado así que supuso habría ido a buscar a la rubia y ese era el camino de sus pensamientos cuando llegó a la ventana de la susodicha y entró por ella sin previo aviso ni pedir permiso, aterrizó en la cama y vio a los tortolitos abrazados y cubiertos por las mantas revueltas en la cama.

Se guuuuuuustan – Dijo mirándolos con rostro caricaturesco.

Natsu despertó y se incorporó levemente en la cama, despertando a Lucy con sus movimientos, se restregó los ojos con una mano mientras con la otra aún abrazaba a Lucy, a tiempo para ver como el recién llegado repetía su oración, a lo que sonrió abiertamente, mientras que una sonrojada Lucy se cubría el rostro con las mantas, pero la verdad era obvia y ese gato la sabía.

Meses más tarde…

En el gremio un asustado hombre, de cuerpo atlético y cabello rosado, entraba corriendo desesperado y se dirigía al mostrador para preguntar exaltado a una hermosa chica de pelo platinado.

¿DÓNDE ESTÁ? – Refiriéndose a la rubia que le robaba la respiración.

Está durmiendo una siesta en los cuartos de arriba, se veía un poco cansada, pero es lo normal Natsu – Contestó sonriente y amablemente Mirajane.

Natsu no le dio tiempo para mayores explicaciones y corrió hasta el cuarto de dónde provenía el olor de Lucy y abrió la puerta de golpe.

No tienes que ser tan brusco – Dijo la rubia, incorporándose de un susto en la cama.

El susodicho no dijo nada mientras que su expresión angustiada lo decía todo por él, Lucy no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

¿Por qué esa cara? – Dijo la rubia entre risas.

Happy dijo que te ibas a demorar en llegar a casa, porque te sentías mal – Soltó al borde de las lágrimas.

No dije mal, dij – Recalcó la hermosa rubia – No tienes que asustarte, estoy bien… Argh, ayúdame a levantar, esto es incómodo – Dijo finalmente para moverse al borde de la cama.

Natsu corrió a su lado mientras la ayudaba a acomodarse en el borde y es que de un tiempo para acá, había aprendido a ser más cuidadoso con Lucy, pero aún no lograba ser menos posesivo… Bueno nadie es perfecto. Acarició el redondeado vientre de su amada, orgulloso de ser responsable de él y es que el embarazo de siete meses de Lucy a sus ojos la volvía aún más hermosa de lo que ya era. Se apresuró a ayudarla a levantarse para emprender el camino a casa, donde probablemente los esperaba Happy, bueno después de todo ahora vivían todos en la casa de Natsu, no siempre felices, pero nunca aburridos y sobretodo, sobretodo, amados y pronto serían una familia más grande.

Y así esta amorosa pareja emprendió el camino a casa.

Notas del Autor: Bien eso es todo, me place volver después de casi diez años de mi última historia, pero ir a la universidad fue difícil y ocupó todo mi tiempo y… Bueno después el trabajar ocupó todo mi tiempo. En fin aquí estoy y si tengo tiempo es porque no tengo trabajo xD, así que este es mi regalo de navidad adelantado para el mundo, porque no tengo ni un solo peso xD, en fin como se los entrego con tanta antelación, si les gusta puedo escribir otro para la fecha en cuestión u.u.

Y ahora…. Aclaraciones:

Si, el degenerado de Natsu se sacó la camiseta y la bufanda apenas al entrar a la habitación.

En mi país la navidad cae en verano, por eso es verano en mi historia.

Si Natsu se va a dormir después de asaltar a Lucy es porque yo tenía sueño y prefería continuar al día siguiente xD que puedo decir empecé la historia en la madrugada.

Tuve que hacer un poco más humano y atento a Natsu para que calzará con mi personaje y es que ese cabeza de fosforo es demasiado bruto ¬.¬

Eso sería todo espero lo disfruten.

Atte. Jigoku Ryu


End file.
